


Not Cosy

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [26]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a storm raging outside, and the train manager isn't feeling very happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Cosy

"I swear if one more person posts a 'Oh it's so nice to sit inside and listen to the wind' status on Facebook, I'm deleting them! This is NOT COSY!" The train manager shoved his computer away wrapped the blanket tightly around himself and curled up in the corner of the sofa. 

"I know, love," said the driver and sat down next to his lover. "But it's going to be fine."

"You don't know that!" said the manager. "The roof might blow off! It sure sounds like it's going to."

"This house has been through worse storms than this before and it was fine then." The driver put his arm around the manager and pulled him close.

"Maybe those storms have weakened the roof? Have you thought about that?"

"Relax, love. I know it's dramatic, and you're a bit scared, but it's going to be fine."

Just then, the room turned black.

"FINE?" shouted the manager. "This is not fine! Fine would be to have electricity and a roof that will not blow off."

"It will be back soon!" 

"Are you an electrician? No! You can't know that."

The driver sighed, but held his scared manager tightly and kissed him on the forehead. 

"How about I set up a temporary bed for us in the basement tonight? Will that make you feel safer?"

The manager nodded. "Maybe a bit."

The driver got up, but the manager grabbed his hand. "Don't leave me here alone!"

"You can help. We need lots of candles and flashlight."

"Can we bring games? I don't think I'll be able to sleep anyway?"

"Sure."

"And the left-over pudding in the fridge? It's going to go bad if the power stays out."

"Anything you want, love." 

"And can we -"

"Build a pillow and blanket fort? I wouldn't have it any other way."

The manager smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, silly-face."

**Author's Note:**

> Written during creativity night in the fandot chat  
> Prompt: storm  
> Characters belong to John Finnemore.


End file.
